


Dense

by chizuru22



Series: Random & Short [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizuru22/pseuds/chizuru22
Summary: Ninomiya stared at his best friend. He knew that Aiba can be a bit dense but this is too much.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Random & Short [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dense

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabbles / short stories varies in pairing & settings. This series will center around Ninomiya Kazunari. You can't blame me, he's my bias. The pairings and genre will varies. Some will be alternate universe & some not. Just my head has been overflowed with ideas since this quarantine happened. Do enjoy if you can. :D

Ninomiya sighed as he saw Aiba Masaki made his way to him from his desk. Aiba has been his best friend since they started working here three years ago. 

“Nino-chan, please….” Aiba said as he sat beside Ninomiya.  
“Go away, I need to finish this report,” Ninomiya kept typing on his computer, ignoring his colleague.  
“But Sho-san is a good man! He just wants your number. You can ignore him if you are not interested,” Aiba whined and Nino slapped him hard on his head.  
“Shut up! What if people heard that,” Ninomiya hissed and smiled at Matsumoto who looked at them.  
“So?” Aiba asked again and made his puppy eyes.

Ninomiya stared at his best friend. He knew that Aiba can be a bit dense but this is too much. Ninomiya cursed as he remembered when Aiba first approach the topic. Apparently, Sakurai the new guy from accounting department fancied him and wanted to date him. Sakurai approached Aiba and asked for help in getting Ninomiya’s number. Ninomiya still denied him that opportunity and Aiba has been persistent in helping Sakurai.

“I did say that I’m not interested. So, go back to your desk and never talk about this again,” Ninomiya pushed Aiba away.  
“But,” Aiba started but stopped when Ninomiya stern face turned to him.  
“Our boss will scold me later if you keep gossiping here, go away please,” Ninomiya said as Aiba didn’t make any move.  
“Ohno-san was never mad at you. You are his favorite,” Aiba grumbled but did stand and leave Ninomiya alone.

Ninomiya heaved a sigh of relief and returned to his report. He stopped working when his phone chimed, signaling a mail. Ninomiya took his phone and opened the mail. 

Matsumoto: When will you tell him the truth?  
Ninomiya: Shut up, Matsumoto.  
Matsumoto: If you don’t tell him, I will.  
Ninomiya: Don’t you dare.  
Ninomiya: Go back to work, please.  
Matsumoto: I will always hear your whining, though.  
Ninomiya: Thanks, J.

Ninomiya smiled at Matsumoto’s sincerity. He sighed as he glanced at Aiba three desks away from him. Ninomiya will never date Sakurai. 

At least not until he was sure that Aiba didn’t love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes!


End file.
